100 year celebration of the Istalian Empire
The 100 year celebration of the Istalian Empire (Istalian: Celebrazione dei 100 anni dell'Impero Istaliano), consisted of an elaborate set of festivities that took place for a week since 1 September 4671 to celebrate the anniversary of the founding of the Istalian Empire. Festivities 1 September After six month of planning, the celebration started on 1 September with the major events hold in Romula and among the ancient ruins of Tuffad. The festivities were opened by the Omage Cerimony at the Imperial Mausoleum where Emperor Alessandro II praised Michele I, founder of the Empire, and his predecessors. Then the institutions and all the guests moved to assist to the great national parade, which paraded along Avenue of Victories and Avenue of Empire, parteciped by the Armed Forces, State Police, National Gendarmerie, Financial Police, the National Firefighters, the Istalian Red Cross, representatives of the regions and the municipalities, no-profit beneficial organizations, musical bands from all over the country, flag-wavers, actors in historical costumes, sport organizations, etc... The Parade was followed by a Great Institutional Reception at Palace of the Res Publica, which saw the participation of all the institutional offices, as well as ministerial, parliamentary and judicial offices, around 1000 guests. Most part of the republican parlamentarians, due to their opposition to the Monarchy, deserted the event exept the highest institutional roles of at the time Government who attended only the most institutional events respecting the minimum protocollary etiquette. In the afternoon, The Imperial House with the highest offices of the state, this time only the Prime Minister Larocca attended the event among the republicans, moved to the National Archaeological Park of Tuffad, where another lavish and sumptuous celebration was held in the shadow of the immense stone ruins, this time more focused on the Istalian history and culture, addressed to exalt its glories as the cradle of civilization and a constant beacon of progress and civilization. A performance which show the partecipation of over five thousands actors and walk-ons. In the evening, before the State Dinner and the Great Reception at the Imperial Palace, the Emperor and the guests attended a symphonic concert in Palace Square, organized on demand of the Emperor, classical music lover but also mindful of the success achieved on the occasion of his coronation, open free of charge obviously to the thousands of citizens gathered for the occasion in joyous rejoicing. During the concert the Il Canto Imperiale (The Imperial Song in Luthorian) was also sung for the first time, an hymn to the Emperor and the Empire which text is a ode in four stanzas of eight verses each written by Luciano Galimberti and selected as the winner of a public competition organized by the Imperial House on the occasion for the 100th anniversary of the Istalian Empire. Other events During the following week, many others events interested the Imperial House as well as the other Institution. The Emperor on 3 September was in Genevia to inaugurate the new Nicola I oncology department of the local M. Cardarelli State Polyclinic, whose works have been totally financed by the Imperial House. The Imperial couple then visited Alaria for three days where, among the others, she will participate in the opening of a Civic Social Center on the outskirts of Calliari destined to recover one of the most degraded areas of the city and similar initiative will take place also in several cities on the mainland which will be visited as well by the Imperial couple. The Crown Princess Michela and his husband Prince Gazhi attended events related to social inclusiveness, among which the ceremony of beginning of the works of the rehabilitation of an old industrial area fallen into ruins in Bescara where to create a series of social institutions aimed at assistance and to the recovery of young and very young people living in difficult conditions. The penultimate day of celebrations, President of the National Assembly Emiliano Doroteo attended alongside the Emperor the inauguration of a statue of Emperor Nicola I in Romula, works relized thanks a popular initiative supported by political parties and private citizens as well as by a partecipation of the Romula's municipality and the high patronage of the President of the National Assembly himself. Finally, at the end of the week of celebrations, the Emperor reached the icy peaks of the Nayar Mountains to lay the foundation stone for the Astronomical Observation Center of the South, managed by the AISA and to become the most important astronomical site for the observation of the southern hemisphere sky. Criticism Giving the position of the Republicans, at the time controlling the Government, there has been no lack of criticism for the events, with the Prime Minister Larocca who focused on the text of the Canto Imperiale, rejected by Larocca as anachronistic and inappropriate. Furthermore she declared not to attend further celebrations envoying a Government representatives, probably a Minister from the Socialists & Democrats, not allined with the Republicans on the Monarchy matter. Harsh criticism came also from the at the time Governor of Trivendito Alessandra Fierro who didn't allowed the region to funds any celebration, supported by a 60% majority within the Regional Council. She came aven to threat to make declare the Emperor as persona non grata in Trivendito by the Regional Council, although nothing has happened in the aftermath and described as a mere provocation by Fierro. Category:Istalia Category:History of Istalia